Of Host Clubs and Twins
by TheUmichiTwins
Summary: When rich turned poor Amaya arrives at Ouran, all she wants is a real friend. One who she can always count on, who understands her. Then she met the Host Club. But when old family problems arise, will Amaya break? Fail summary fail story T just in case


**Miyako: … HELLO.**

**Kaoru: HIIII**

**Dagger: I AM HERE, YAY!**

**Russia: that is my line, da?**

**Dagger: RUSSIA *hugs Russia* I have sunflowers for you ^ ^**

**Miyako: *cough* suck up *cough***

**Dagger: heh, you're just jealous 'cause I'm awesome. So, HA. 8D**

**Russia: *leaves after excepting sunflowers* thank you ^J^**

**Miyako: :C**

**Kaoru: Ha ha, you guys… ^ ^U uh, anyways, were not sure if this is going to follow the manga or not. If it does it will be starting a little after Haruhi became a host. So… yeah… no flames, constructive criticism. And I mean nothing like, "O M J THIS LIKE TOTALLLY SUKED LIEK SO MUCH. IM SO SUPER DUUPER SOWWY FUR U." Please, don't comment like that.**

**Miyako: why is Kaoru the calm and collected one? I mean, I'm older and she STILL is more mature then I am.**

**Kaoru: I'm sorry…? :c**

**Dagger: whatever. Let's just get this started already. **

~~~ (why was Russia here anyways?)~~~

"Come one Amaya-chan! We want to show you the club we go to!" Aina said happily. Two girls nodded happily behind her. Inwardly, I sighed. I didn't want to stay at school any longer than I had to, and it was already twenty minutes past three. But I couldn't disappoint them; it wouldn't be fair to them. So I grabbed my small black cat doll sitting in my desk and smiled at Aina, Chou, and Hana.

"I would love to. What club do you go too?" I smiled sweetly at them and let my self start to be pulled away by Chou.

"It's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint…" All three of my friends connected eyes for a moment before squealing:

"Hot boys!" Eh? But I'm not interested in the opposite sex. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bisexual or any of the like, getting a boyfriend is just not high on my to-do list. Last I checked my figurative to-do list didn't even have that there. Hana sighed happily.

"The cool Kyoya is wonderful. You will absolutely love him." Hana twirled a strand of her wavy black hair as she talked.

"No, Tamaki is the most handsome! He's the cutest princeliest boy and is the most perfect of them all!" Chou said, quiet loudly, and Aina nodded rapidly.

"I'm sure there both great." I said quietly. We arrived in front of two huge doors. A sign hanging above it said, "3rd Music Room". Maybe these boys Aina, Hana and Chou talk about are musically talented? I played with my cat doll Yoru's white Lolita-like dress absentmindedly. Hopefully this won't take long. Aina hurriedly pushed the door open, and I was bombarded with red rose petals. My waist length midnight blue hair fluttered around me in the fragrant breeze. In front of us stood seven boys spread around the room surrounded by girls. The boys chorused,

"Welcome."

Okay. I now regret not making up an excuse to go home. They only mentioned two men, not seven! Luckily I had trained myself not to show any emotion other than happiness, shyness, or innocence. Up goes the shy face. It was easy to look shy, when I already am, seeing as the opposite gender always made me nervous. A blonde boy with purple eyes stood up and - strutted? - Over to us.

"Welcome to the host club my darlings; do we have a new princess?" He said smoothly. I heard an 'Oh, Tamaki…' from Chou, while Aina simply melted.

"P-princess? I'm just l-looking…" My face heated slightly when he pulled my chin up to look at me. His violet eyes stared at mine, and I was glad he couldn't see how nervous I was. Thank the Kami I wear blue colored contacts to school.

"Are you sure? We would love to have someone as beautiful as you." He pulled a red rose out of no where and held it out to me. Roses… I froze. I hate roses, so much. So many bad memories I'd rather forget, in one single flower.

"…" Staring at the rose wishing it would disappear, I registered Hana talking.

"Amaya-chan would love to, Tamaki. She's just really shy." Hana beamed at Tamaki who smiled.

"Alright then, who would you like to see Amaya-hime?" H-hime? I'm no princess! I opened my mouth to ask him not to call me that, but he was talking again. "Mori: Wild type, or maybe the Boy-Lolita, Hunny?" Tamaki asked, as he pointed to a little blond holding a pink stuffed bunny and a tall black haired man next to him. "Would you like the Cool type Kyoya, the Little Devil type Hikaru and Kaoru, or the Natural type, Haruhi?" He then turned his hand to a black haired man with glasses and a small girl with big brown eyes. Why was there a girl there? Aren't the hosts supposed to be guys? "Or maybe, I'm your type. I'm Tamaki, the Princely type." He tilted my head up again and leaned closer to me. "What do you say?" My friends pulled me back to give me there input.

"You can't choose Kyoya, so who do you want? How about taking Tamaki?" Hana whispered.

"No! How about Hunny, you both carry stuffed animals? Or the little devil types?" Chou said hurriedly. I thought about it.

"If I must choose, I think I would like the Natural type." There was absolutely no chance I was choosing a boy.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's a… commoner." Aina said the last word like it was dirt. I was wishing that Aina wasn't so prejudice, when I realized. He? They don't know Haruhi is a girl? I stood up and said shyly,

"May I talk to Haruhi-san, please?" Haruhi stepped up and lead me off to her table, where the rest of the guests had been waiting. Chou and Aina walked off to Tamaki's station, Aina shooting a quick glare at Haruhi, while Hana excused herself saying that she had to be home early today.

"So Haruhi, What am I supposed to do in a place like this?" I asked Haruhi softly, and the two girls sitting with us shot glares at me as if to say, "You better not try anything if you don't want to die."

"We normally chat and get to know each other. I know it's nothing special, but it's always good to have one more friend, right?" Haruhi smiled at me. The girls next to me blushed and stuttered about how cute Haruhi was. I guess it's safe to say that I'm the only girl here who has realized that Haruhi is a girl. But why would a girl pretend to be a boy? And why join a host club, of all things? It was obvious that Haruhi wasn't interested in girls here, so why…?

I noticed a few minutes after we started to talk, the cool type host seemed to be stealing glances at me, along with Haruhi. While Kyoya's gaze seemed to be calculating and somewhat intrigued, Haruhi seemed to look at me with something near admiration. Maybe because I wouldn't blush whenever Haruhi laughed or smiled at me, unlike the two other girls. They melted into little puddles of admiration; I just smiled or laughed right back.

"Amaya-san, are you alright? You've been staring of into space for a while." Haruhi asked kindly.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun is so kind and gentlemanly!" The two girls squealed happily.

"Your concern is appreciated, but I am fine. Please excuse my rudeness, but have you any family? I couldn't help but wonder, seeing as you've been called a commoner several times, so I assume that you don't have as much money as the rest of us."

"If you're asking if I have a rich family member, I don't. I'm an honor student, so I get a free scholarship. Right now I only have my father, my mother died when I was little."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I suppose that means you do housework? Your father most likely works often to make up for the loss of one family member, right?"

"Yes, I do. You're very smart!"

"Ha ha, thank you. I cook at home too; do you have a favorite recipe?" I asked eagerly. Finally, common ground! Haruhi's the first person I've met here who can cook; every one here has maids do everything for them. Haruhi smiled brightly at me, possibly the biggest one I've seen her smile this whole time.

"Yes I like-" Her sentence was cut off when a blond blur glomped Haruhi.

"That was so CUTE!" I immediately recognized the voice as Tamaki's. So that's why Aina doesn't like Haruhi. I suppose this behavior paired with the fact that Haruhi was a commoner was too much for Aina. Haruhi's probably lucky Aina doesn't know she's a girl. Hearing Haruhi's muffled shouts of help; I calmly stood up and pulled Tamaki off.

"Tamaki-san, you wouldn't want to choke he-him do you?" I smiled slightly at Tamaki, and he blinked in surprise. Maybe he realized I was about to say her… a quick glance around the room told me that no other host was watching. Except for Kyoya. He was looking at me, and he jotted something down in his notebook. I turned my gaze back to Tamaki and Haruhi and sat back down. Out of nervousness I grabbed Yoru and held her tightly against my lap. I never liked being the center of attention.

"Haruhi, you were saying?" Haruhi glared at Tamaki and he seemed to teleport to a corner and sat there holding his knees. The two twins Hikaru and Kaoru appeared there as well to laugh and tease him. I felt bad for him, but Haruhi was starting to talk again.

At the end of our turn I pulled Haruhi aside.

"Haruhi… I was wondering… why is it you're pretending to be a boy?"

"H-huh?" Apparently Haruhi didn't expect that answer. "W-what do you mean, I'm a boy!"

"Don't lie to me, Haruhi. I knew you were a girl from the moment I saw you. It's alright if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you could trust me to keep this secret."

"I broke a vase, so I owe them a huge amount of money. They thought I was a boy, so they agreed that if I can get one hundred- no, one thousand -clients my debt will be dropped. It's better than working as their dog, so I took the deal." I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"Dog…? That's a bit rude." Haruhi glared at the wall for a moment.

"Damn rich people… sorry, that was probably insulting wasn't it?" Haruhi apologized quickly.

"No, it's fine. I understand how you feel. But, is there any way I could help you with your debt?" I grabbed Haruhi's hands while I asked, mindful of Yoru held in my left hand. "Please?"

"N-no, I couldn't possibly accept money from you!"

"Maybe I could do errands for you? I can't do them all the time, but maybe during free periods?" Haruhi looked like she wanted to decline, but I beat her to it. "Actually, I'll ask Tamaki-san! Oh, yes, I should probably mention this. He's been in that bush spying on us this whole time." I said and pointed to a potted plant a few yards away where there was a figure crouched behind it. Haruhi turned to Tamaki to glare at him, causing him to shiver.

"Thanks for telling me…" She mumbled. I smiled and ran over to where Tamaki was sitting holding his knees, in yet another corner. (He seemed to be there a lot.)

"Hey, Tamaki-san, I was wondering if I could run errands or the like. Could you please let me?" Hopefully, Tamaki would agree.

"I couldn't possibly let you exhaust your fragile body with such strenuous labor, Amaya-hime! Why would you want to do errands?" Tamaki replied.

"To help Haruhi-san. I heard from him that his first job was to be the host club's… dog." I couldn't hold back the flicker of disapproval from my voice. "And I would love to help him pay off his debt." Clasping my hands in front of my chest, I tried to look as pleading as possible. "Please let me?"

"It's not as easy as you think, Amaya-san. You will be sent to run around the whole school, for some errands. I trust you know this already?" The shadow king, as I've heard him be called, had been listening in on our conversation. Apparently he wasn't as specific on which gender can run errands and which can't.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm in great shape! Just tell me what to do."

"Alright, you can start tomorrow. Be sure to be here during all free periods during school. And, from what I know you are in Haruhi's class. He will show you what to do should you get confused." Kyoya said, and after seeing my nod he walked away, most likely to go figure out ways to get more money.

"You're in my class?" Haruhi asked me.

"Yes, but I sit in the back. You probably just didn't notice me. Maybe we can say hello to you tomorrow if you want." I asked happily. Haruhi nodded, slightly startled at all of the new information. "Well, I should be going now. I will see you tomorrow morning?" As I walked out the door, I felt as though I was forgetting something very important.

I had been trying to remember whatever I had forgotten so hard, I realized that the hallway I was in was getting darker and darker. Candles lit every few yards were the only source of light here. My eyes adjusted quickly, and I turned to go back. But then I saw a cream colored lump of cloth on the floor. I picked it up and smoothed it out, and it turned out to be and adorable cat puppet. A childish blush started to fill my cheeks as I marveled over the cuteness of the puppet. In case you haven't figured it out already, I have a weakness for cats. Then I heard a voice.

"Oh, you found Bereznoff! Thank you, I am grateful." The voice was very masculine and smooth; it seemed to flow over me like water. Ha, I develop a crush and I get poetic. W-wait, crush? I don't like where I'm going with this train of thought… what am I doing, he's trying to talk to me.

"Bereznoff, that's quit a creative name. He's very cute, your doll." I smiled as he got closer. His face was covered by a black cloak, but I could tell he was very handsome under it. And he had the most beautiful blue eyes. At first glance you would think his hair was black, but I could see a tiny strand of blond hair sticking out from under all the black.

"Thank you, but I think he would prefer the term handsome." He laughed slightly, and I did to. "I'm Umihito Nekozawa."

"I am Takeuchi Amaya."

"Why are you down here; are you going to join the black magic club?" Black magic, now that I can relate to.

"I'm sorry, I would if I could, but I'm helping a friend in another club. The host club, actually! But I do love black magic, ever since I was a child. Maybe I could visit your club?" When I said that, Nekozawa seemed so happy, it was almost childlike.

"We have just gotten a new shipment of tarot cards if you would like to see them." He started to walk forward and I had to walk a bit faster then usual to catch up. But I had yet to remember what I had forgotten…?

Hunny was walking around, cheerfully eating a slice of chocolate cake, when he saw something very odd. There, in a corner where Haru-chan and one of her customers had been talking earlier was a small black cat doll in a white Lolita-like dress! The doll was obviously hand made, and looked like it didn't belong on the floor like that. Hunny practically ran to where the cat doll was and picked it up. It was very cute, and Hunny thought this cat looked like a good friend for Usa-chan. (AN- probably going to switch between Usa-chan and Bun-bun) Hunny ran over to Takashi to show him what he found.

"Takashi, look what I found!" Hunny yelled happily, and threw up his hands to show Takashi the Lolita-cat. All he got was an 'Hn' from Takashi. Haru-chan looked over at what we were doing and looked at the cat doll with an odd expression. Sort of like recognition mixed with confusion.

Yoru! That's what I had forgotten! My head snapped up as I remembered. I had forgotten to take Yoru with me!

"Amaya-chan, are you alright? You seem startled." Over the past forty five minutes, Nekozawa-kun, as I had begun calling him, and I had become friends. He's very nice, and extremely skilled in black magic. He was even nice enough to give me a new set of tarot cards for free! Tarot card reading is one of my favorite pastimes, and I like to think I'm very skilled at it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I realized that I have to get something immediately. I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow, right? And I'm coming back to visit the club for sure." I set down the book he had been showing me about the history of black magic, a very interesting book, and stood up to leave. He nodded slightly.

"I will see you tomorrow."

I ran into the host club's room, music room three, only to find it dark and empty. Sighing, I turned around and walked out the room. I guess I would have to find it tomorrow.

Walking into the apartment my maid Alice and I shared, I yelled to wherever Mitsuko had gone to, "I'm going to go to bed." Alice appeared next to me, like she seemed to always do when I was upset.

"Is something wrong, young Mistress? You were out later than expected, and I was getting worried. Did something happen at school?" Alice asked worriedly. Alice is my French maid who was looking for a job. When my family found her, we had been visiting France to talk to a group of business men. One of the men had fired her to save money, and I begged my father to hire her after I had run into her leaving with her luggage. Alice became my personal maid and my best friend quickly. But, it's just her and I now. That's why we were living in such a small apartment. Please don't get me wrong, I honestly couldn't care less how small the apartment is. I couldn't stand living in my childhood mansion anyway. Too many bad memories were living there. Shaking my head to get rid of the bad thoughts, I said to Alice sadly,

"Yoru is lost. I was so stupid to set her down, for even a second… I think some one found Yoru and took her home." Tears gathered at the edges of my eyes. My mother made Yoru when I was only a seven year old and, because of that fact, Yoru can never be replaced. You see, Mama is gone for good. Our family was once a prestigious one, but huge families always have enemies.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll take it back tomorrow try and find the owner. No regular person just takes something that lovely and keeps it." Alice is so kind. "How about I make you some chocolate crepes?" She is too nice to me. Alice is the best cook I know, and she knows that crepes are my favorite comfort food. I nodded sadly, and I watched as she pulled her shoulder length wavy blond hair into a low ponytail. The twenty five year old woman is not only the best cook I know, but as well as one of the prettiest girls I know too. Her brown eyes glittered with cheerfulness as she gathered the ingredients and began to mix them together in a big bowl. I watched patiently from a chair in the small dining room.

When we were eating the crepes, when Alice tucked me into my bed, and when she stayed at my bedside until I fell asleep, I felt like I was nine years old again. Whenever I would be bullied by the girls for carrying a stuffed toy, or was yelled at by my father, Alice would always be there to comfort me.

**Amaya: ;^; I lose Yoru?**

**Dagger: YES. PROBLEM? *troll face***

**Miyako: ha-ha, our story sucks… B'AAAAAWWWWWW ;A;**

**Kaoru: *patting Miyako's back* please, if you don't like the story, don't review. We don't mind constructive criticism, but could you please try to add a complement to… say… soften the blow? Were new at this, so we know we won't be good at all. *loud sobbing is heard in the background from Miyako***

**Dagger: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID *shot***

**Amaya: R&R please c:**


End file.
